


Никто не узнает об этом

by himitsu_666



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hate, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsu_666/pseuds/himitsu_666
Summary: У Мадары не было мечты: кроме одной, что он трепетно хранил в своей истерзанной душе.he has a dreamhe had a dream





	Никто не узнает об этом

_Никто не узнает об этом._

 

Сколько бы ни прошло лет: одна мечта у Мадары теплилась в душе всё это время. Год пролетел за вторым. Чужая страна сменила пейзажами родную Японию. Лица незнакомцев стали лицами друзей. Неизвестность превратилась в стабильность… И только одна-единственная мечта оставалась неизменной.

Он просматривал старые альбомы, листал на телефоне фотографии, скинутые в самый низ списка — настолько давно были сделаны. Мадара опустошённой улыбкой подбадривал других, обещая, что завтрашний день будет лучше, в то время как его дни с каждой пролетающей датой становились только хуже.

Рей сказал, что так подступает депрессия: начинает убивать счастье от мелочей, забирает за собой уверенность в завтрашнем дне, губит любую радость в душе, душит саму жизнь в человеке, сжимая за горло, пока не убьёт в мучительной агонии вины.  

Если это действительно была депрессия, то Мадара последние года два вёл с ней неравную борьбу, сражаясь за право с надеждой смотреть в лицо своей мечте.

С каждым днём осознание недостижимости сковывало Мадару.

Улыбка всё фальшивее.

Перед отлётом Рей попрощался на японском: “Это наш родной язык, ты не забыл? Я буду тебя ждать”.

Мадара растроганно обнял Рея на прощание.

Жаль только, что только он ждать и будет.  

 

Мадара не помнил, как выглядела его школа до отъезда, но внешний её вид ничуть не изменился. Коридоры, аудитории, спортивная площадка — всё дышало ностальгией, а Мадара, взбудораженный возвращением, сбросив руку со своей шеи, радостно оббегал школьные просторы.

Ностальгия давала ему ложные надежды, и Мадара с упоением глотал их, как воздух, забывая тот яд, которым давился несколько лет назад, расставаясь здесь со своим _уже-прошлым_.

Прошлое сменилось будущим, а будущее стало настоящим.

Время текло подобно песку в песочных часах на столе студенческого совета, а мечта Мадара оставалась такой же.

 

_“Увидимся снова” — “Разве что в кошмарах”._

 

Каната спал в одной из аудиторий, умиротворенно убаюканный лёгким ветром из окна. Светлые занавески касались его рук, а прядки чёлки падали на глаза. “Ничего не изменилось”, — подумал было Мадара, но замер на пороге, когда захотел сделать шаг и разбудить Канату.

_Ах да._

На шею снова легли сильные руки, и ком застрял в горле.

Изменилось всё: и Мадара был единственным, кто будто вырвавшись из временного круга, вернулся в чью-то жизнь так же, как возвращаются хронические заболевания. Он — как ошибка молодости, тот поступок, который забывают долго, но усиленно; он тот, кого первым вырывают из альбомов, первым зарисовывают на общих фотографиях, чьи контакты удаляют из всех соцсетей и вспоминают только чтобы горько сказать, что

_надеются больше никогда его не увидеть._

 

Мадара опустился на колени перед партой Канаты. Положил руки на столешницу, наклонил голову, приглядываясь к выражению лица. Ах, как он хотел бы увидеть глаза Канаты, такие яркие, такие мечтательно сияющие — те, в которые он смотрел со всей чувственной влюблённостью. Глаза, которые вспоминал ночами, о которых грезил перед сном… Каната спал, и будить его — табу для Мадары.

Его глаза Мадара увидит не сейчас.

Он увидит их позже, яростно загорающимися от злости. Раздражённо поджатые губы, хмурое красивое личико, грубый, неожиданно низкий голос: “Что ты здесь делаешь?”

Ответить со смехом, ответить без хрипоты, не задыхаясь от боли, не показать, насколько болезненно сильно сковывает сожаление.

Ты виноват, ты виноват — уши закладывает от внутреннего голоса.

Ты не герой, ты не нужен, тебя ненавидят — “Давно не виделись, Канатаа-а-а!!”

 

Всё менялось, пусть и казалось застывшим в своей неизменности. Годы пожирали прошлое, сминая воспоминания прошлых дней, заостряя края обугленных старых фотографий.

Оставалось неизменным всё, кроме мечты Мадары — до возвращения он ею и жил.

 

_Не волнуйся, Каната._

_Никто не узнает об этом поцелуе._

 

Когда Мадара вышел из пустой аудитории, у него не осталось ничего:  ни стремлений, ни целей, ни воспоминаний, ни прошлого.

У него больше не было мечты.

 

_Мадара желал этого с того момента, когда Каната в последний раз без ненависти его обнимал._


End file.
